tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Nobody
Nobody ("Niemand"), später auch Der Herold (The Herald), ist ein Vigilant und Freund der Turtles. Mirage Comics thumb|left|150px|Nobody in seiner zivilen Identität (TMNT Vol.1 #49)Während eines geruhsamen Aufenthalts auf Casey's Farm in Northampton begegneten die Turtles einer ganz in Schwarz maskierten Gestalt, die einem Truck hinterher jagte und offenbar in eine Schießerei verwickelt war. Diese Person erklärte den Turtles, dass dieser Lastwagen Waffenhändlern gehörte, die in der Gegend operierten und hinter denen er her war. Als die Turtles sich zweifelnd zeigten, zeigte er ihnen seine Polizeimarke und gewann so ihr Vertrauen. Nachdem sie die Gangster unschädlich gemacht hatten, verpasste Donatello dem geheimnisvollen Vigilanten den Namen "Nobody", da dieser ihnen nie seinen Namen gesagt hatte.[[Nobody’s Fool!|Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Vol.1 #2]]'' Als Casey später aus Versehen einen Taschendieb erschlug und aus Verzweiflung zu trinken anfing, war es Nobody, der ihn wieder zur Vernunft brachte."Shades of Grey, Part 2" Er half den Turtles, Casey und dem Telepathen Louis Braunze einige Zeit später bei der Infiltration der Geheimorganisation D.A.R.P.A., ging aber bei einer Konfrontation mit einem Alien verloren und galt als tot.''TMNT'' Vol.2 #12 Nobody kehrte jedoch später wieder zurück, um Casey und einem mutierten Raphael zu helfen - diesmal allerdings in einem weißen Kostüm und einer Reihe von Superkräften, die er von der Strahlung im Inneren des Monsters, das ihn verschlang, erhalten hatte. Das Wesen, welches von Nobody "Overlord" genannt wurde, hatte ihn als ihren Herold und Champion erwählt, um gegen ihre Feinde, die Triceratonier, und gegen andere Übeltäter zu kämpfen."Nobody Does It Better" IDW Comics In den IDW Comics nahm Angel das Alias "Nobody" an, nachdem sie einen vom grantigen Erfinder Harold Lillja konstruierten, wildgewordenen Kampfroboter mit seinem ebenfalls von ihm gebauten Kampfanzug außer Gefecht setzen konnte,"Monsters, Misfits, and Madmen" #2 und bekämpft seitdem mit seiner Unterstützung und später mit Alopex als Partnerin das Verbrechen in den Straßen von New York."New Mutant Order" #3 Cartoonserie (2003) thumb|left|200px|Nobody in Kostüm und als Polizist (2003 Serie)Nobody trat auch in der 2003er Zeichentrickserie auf. In dieser Inkarnation ist er ein verbitterter New Yorker Police Detective, der vom einflussreichen Waffenhändler Ruffington diskreditiert wurde, nachdem er diesem bei seinen Nachforschungen zu oft auf die Zehen getreten war. Ruffington handelte nämlich nicht nur mit dem Militär, sondern auch auf dem Schwarzmarkt, wobei er nicht davor zurückschreckte, solche gefährlichen Gangs wie die Purple Dragons (und damit auch indirekt den Shredder) zu beliefern. Da Ruffington ihm sein Leben weggenommen hatte, nannte der Detective sich nun selbst "Nobody"; sein bürgerlicher Name wird hier nie genannt. Bei einem Versuch, einen Waffendeal mit modifizierten Triceraton-Blastern zu verhindern, begegnete Nobody den Turtles Leonardo und Michelangelo, die ihm halfen, Ruffington zu überführen und damit seine Ehre wiederherzustellen; allerdings entschied sich Nobody auch nach seiner Rehabilitation, seine Rolle als Wächter der Nacht zu verfolgen. Später wurde Nobody ein vollwertiges Mitglied der Justice Force. Auftritte *"Nobody's Fool" *"Still Nobody" *"Membership Drive" *"Enter the Dragons", Teile 1 und 2 *"The Journal" (Cameo) *"Super Power Struggle" *"Wedding Bells and Bytes" Fähigkeiten In seiner ursprünglichen Inkarnation und in der 2003 Cartoonserie war Nobody lediglich ein gut durchtrainierter Akrobat und Nahkämpfer. Er hatte keine Superkräfte, benutzte aber in der 2003 Serie eine Reihe von Spezialwaffen, darunter zwei Kabelpfeilwerfer, die in seinen Handschuhen montiert waren, und eine Kevlar-Körperpanzerung zum Schutz vor Schusswaffen. Nach seiner Wiederbelebung in den Mirage Comics besitzt Nobody bisher nicht voll spezifizierte Superkräfte, welche Flugfähigkeit und Superstärke mit einschließen. Trivia *Nobody ist eine mögliche Hommage an die Comic-Superhelden Batman von DC Comics, und Black Hood (ein maskierter Vigilant, der ursprünglich Polizist war) aus der Serie The Mighty Crusaders von Archie Comics. Siehe auch *Batman *Ruffington *Alter Mann und seine Frau Mirage *Louis Braunze **''D.A.R.P.A.'' *Asteroidian Overlord IDW *Angel *Harold Lillja **Nobody-Kampfanzug 2003 Serie *Turks **Jenko **X-Ray Einzelnachweise en:Nobody Kategorie:Superhelden Kategorie:Freunde Kategorie:Charaktere (2003 Serie) Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Charaktere (Mirage) Kategorie:Cameos und Karikaturen Kategorie:Polizisten Kategorie:Vigilant Kategorie:Weiße